Home Is Where the Heart Is
by burnsofia
Summary: When Clarke and Octavia are kidnapped by the Eligius Prisoners the fate of Wonkru lies in Madi Griffin's hands. {Im bad at descriptions}


"_Bellamy, I'm alive. I hope all of you guys are safe as well. If I survived, there has to be others. It's been 27 days"_

"_I have found a place, I like to call it Eden, that is covered with trees and grass. There is a stream full of fish and berries on bushes. The bunker is decently near it, for when the time comes to let the people out of the bunker, it's only a drive away. Of course that will take a while, but they will survive. It's been 32 days"_

"_Two children were hiding out in a house in Eden. I have fed them and found them a place to sleep. The oldest is named Enver, he is around eight years old. The younger is a girl named Madi, she's about seven. They seem like nice kids. Roan and I promised to take care of them. It's been 59 days."_

"_Madi and Enver have started to call me 'mom'. We are an odd family, but we make it work. Enver and Madi are always at each others' necks. Enver says his favorite out of the group is Monty, for today at least. An eight year olds opinion changes a lot. Madi says her favorite is still Octavia. She's a warrior, I can tell. It's been 73 days."_

"_I went to get the people out of the bunker, no one in there has changed that much. My mom is alive, addicted to drugs, but still alive. We are currently trying to build houses for all of the families. Your sister is fine. She seems to be alright. Everyone from the bunker sort of does. Of course things have changed over the last bit of time. Enver and Madi are always fighting. But it's alright, I still love them. It's been 1,095 days."_

"_Everyone in Eden is living peacefully. Nothing too major has happened. We are expanding houses and farming more, Monty would be proud. It's officially perfectly fine for you to come down now. I mean the radiation didn't affect anyone in the bunker almost two years ago when I brought them out, but now it's 100% safe. Feel free to come down when you like. Hope you are alright, Bellamy. 1,799 days have passed. It's been almost 5 years."_

"_A spaceship has found its way down to Earth. It's near Eden. They pose no threat yet. I know you can't hear me, but please come down to Earth. We have many extra houses set up. Food isn't an issue. We are surviving perfectly fine. We have more medicine too. I'm Eden's official doctor, but very few of us get injured. Madi and Enver are getting so old. Who would have thought I'd have a 14 and 15 year old. It's been 2,556 days."_

"_The spaceship is now a threat, they want our land. We are trying to negotiate peace. I have learned that they are all criminals, which isn't very good, but things would be easier if you were here, Bellamy."_

Bellamy heard all of those radio calls. For seven years he tuned in each day to find out what was happening on the ground. Each detail, each word, he heard. The ground was perfectly livable now. Has been for years. When the group in space finally found out it was time to go back to the ground, they rushed at the opportunity. It turned out that a main part of the engine inside of the ship was damaged and was in no shape to return to the ground.

Over time the group in space came to the conclusion that they were probably never going to reach the ground ever again so they decided to move on. Harper and Monty already had a son together, Jordan, that was born two years into their space. Everyone needed to move on. Bellamy started dating Echo, leaving his love for Clarke behind. Murphy proposed to Emori, she said yes after a bit of pressuring, even if their relationship was never on the best terms. Raven was really the only one that couldn't move on.

The thought of her best friend, Clarke, still alive on the ground made it impossible to move on. Throughout all the struggles of life Clarke was there for her and now she had to be there for Clarke. Almost everyday she worked on the ship, trying to find a new way to fix the engine. On day 2,559, everyone in space could finally return to Earth.

"Everyone ready to see something green that isn't Monty's cooking?" Murphy says, swinging a bag into his shoulder. The seven people were all standing near the entrance to the ship that was going to take them back to Earth, Jordan being held by Harper.

"Ready as I will ever be." Raven says, stepping on to the ship and taking her seat as the pilot. She flung her bag into an overhead bin and looks at the rest of the group. "Are you guys coming or not? I am ready to touch some grass, or trees."

The rest of the group steps into the ship and puts their bags into overhead bins. They all find their seats and buckled in, nervous for the possibly deadly trip.

"Raven, try not to kill us." Echo says, her voice did not change the slightest, that was not a joke.

"I can try. Just think about it. Not having to eat Monty's cooking for the rest of our lives." Raven says turning back to face the group. "Ready?"

"Ready" they all repeat back knowing there is not really a choice.

Raven closes the door to the ship and starts the engine. The engine briefly caught before fully starting. She flips a switch and steers a bit and before everyone knows it, they are rushing towards the ground.

The ship lands on the ground, a big crash could be heard, but they did not care as long as they were not dead. They all quickly unbuckle, rushing to see the outside. Monty unbuckled Jordan and keeps him close just incase something attacks them.

"Be on guard people. We don't know what is out there." Bellamy says, turning to the rest of the group as they all grab their bags. Raven rushes outside, the first one to touch the ground, the first one to breathe fresh air.

"The Earth is a wonderful place, is it not?" Raven says, taking in the environment around her she had not seen in many years.

It was night outside, a cool temperature stating that it must be around fall. Stars filled the sky, captivating the people standing outside, keeping them off guard. Suddenly five people with large guns run up to them. They were wearing matching uniforms of grey and tan colors, must be some sort of guard.

"They don't look like hostage material. Let's kill all but two. One kill per person, how about that." One of them says, raising his gun and aiming it at Bellamy's head. Bellamy puts his hands up

Suddenly all five men are on the floor, throats slit in a matter of seconds. The group from space look up to see two kids, a girl and a boy, standing over the dead bodies, blood on their knives.

"Who the hell are you people?"


End file.
